Tower (Destiny)
The Tower is a social activity and a location within the walls of The City. In the Tower, Guardians can interact with each other, visit vendors, or turn in quest items. Reveal Press Conference While in the Tower, combat is not possible and the player's Guardian is viewed from a third-person perspective. Guardians have the option to wear or remove their helmets in the Settings menu. Areas The Tower is divided into five areas. New arrivals appear in the Tower Plaza, the central hub from which all other areas are accessible. * Hall of Guardians * Tower Hangar * Tower North * Tower Plaza * Traveler's Walk NPCs and Vendors Guardians can interact with a variety of non-player characters (NPCs) at the Tower. Some NPCs serve no apparent function except to populate the Tower, while others provide a variety of services and products for sale. The following is a list of known NPCs at the Tower who sell goods and services (alphabetical order by area): * Hall of Guardians ** Arcite 99-40 (Crucible Quartermaster): Sells Crucible weapons, as well as Sparrows and resource materials. ** Cayde-6 (Hunter Vanguard): Sells Hunter armor and emblems. ** Commander Zavala (Titan Vanguard): Sells Titan armor and emblems. ** Ikora Rey (Warlock Vanguard): Sells Warlock armor and emblems. ** Lord Shaxx (Crucible Handler): Sells Crucible armor. ** Map Frame: Displays a map of the Tower and shows a Guardian's current location. * Tower Hangar ** Amanda Holliday (Shipwright): Sells Jumpships and Sparrows. ** Arach Jalaal (Dead Orbit): Sells Dead Orbit emblems, class items, armor, and weapons. ** Lakshmi-2 (Future War Cult): Sells Future War Cult emblems, class items, armor, and weapons. ** Map Frame: Displays a map of the Tower and shows a Guardian's current location. **Roni 55-30 (Vanguard Quartermaster): Sells Vanguard weapons and sparrows, as well as resource materials. * Tower North ** Eva Levante (Guardian Outfitter): Sells emblems and shaders. ** Executor Hideo (New Monarchy): Sells New Monarchy emblems, class items, armor, and weapons. ** Map Frame: Displays a map of the Tower and shows a Guardian's current location. ** The Speaker (Voice of the Traveler): Sells emblems and class items. * Tower Plaza ** Banshee-44 (Gunsmith): Sells weapons and Ammo Synthesis packs. ** Kadi 55-30 (Postmaster): Delivers packages and lost items to Guardians. ** Map Frame: Displays a map of the Tower and shows a Guardian's current location. ** Master Rahool (Cryptarch): Sells and decodes Engrams, and redeems collected items for glimmer. ** Tess Everis (Special Orders): Brokers special goods delivered to the Tower from The City and beyond. ** Xander 99-40 (Bounty Tracker): Posts available bounties and delivers rewards for completed bounties. ** Eris Morn (Crota's Bane): Posts bounties and delivers rewards for their completion. Sells emblems, shaders, class items, and special items related to The Dark Below. * Traveler's Walk ** Lord Saladin (Iron Banner): Handler for the Crucible event, the Iron Banner. ** Petra Venj (Queen's Emissary): Handler for the limited-time event, The Queen's Wrath. * Various ** Xûr, Agent of the Nine: Sells exotic weapons and armor, as well as other miscellaneous items. Upgrades exotic items. Appears in a different location each week. Trivia *Bungie art director Christopher Barrett described the Tower as "Earth's Camelot," a glimmering stronghold surrounded by shadows. The Tower is designed to have a "human futuristic aesthetic" composed of "contemporary inspiration plus some number of years, like ten to 50 years of advancement." Vehicles and architecture within the Tower resemble present day vehicles and architecture, but more futuristic with some Japanese influence. At the same time, the Tower feels "lived in," with broken tiles, scars of past battles, and repairs and additions over top of the original futuristic architecture. Above all, the Tower is designed to feel hopeful and bright. * According to an NPC in the Tower, it is rumored that some time in the past, the City once possessed a dozen Towers, but the others all fell to the Darkness. * There is a soccer ball that can be kicked around by players. It has three spawn locations: ** Behind the post office, on the side facing the North Tower, in front of a stack of crates and cylinders. ** Beside a stack of crates under the stairs next to the North Tower. ** Beside a stack of crates opposite the foot of the stairs next to the North Tower. * There is a purple beach ball that can be tossed around by players using their feet or heads. It has four possible spawn locations: ** On a stack of crates to the right of Xander 99-40, the Bounty Hunter. ** On a brown table at the left side of Master Rahool, the Cryptarch. ** During an event, when the Events area behind the Bounty Tracker is open, two additional beach balls can spawn, providing a total of three active beach balls: *** On or behind a stack of crates to the right when entering the events area. *** On top of a keg beside a bunch of crates half way along the left side of the events area. * There is a secret button on the platform above Eris. It activates the fan on the roof of the building containing the Postmaster and Special Orders vendors, briefly launching any Guardian standing on it into the air. * At the point where new Guardians arrive in the Tower, the Latin phrase "ATRIVM PROPVGNATORVM" can be read just below the center staircase on the ground. This translates to "Hall of Champions" in English. The line below that phrase on the map of the Tower in the Destiny companion app: "Juvenes erant Sparte muros el hastes fines eius" can translate to "Young men were the walls of Sparta, their spears its borders." * The Tower's signs are displayed in three languages: English, Chinese, and Portuguese. * Seven coins are hidden in the design of the environments around the Tower. * In Update 1.1.2, the Jukebox Easter Egg was added to the Tower Hangar. Gallery Concept Art The Tower Hangar.jpg|Concept art of the Tower hangar. Screenshots Guardian Sitting at the Tower.jpg|A Guardian sitting at the Tower. Tower pano.jpg|Panorama of the Tower. Tower Map (Beta).png|Blank Tower map. Tower emblem.png|The Tower's emblem. Tower Hidden Coin.png|A hidden gold coin. Map Videos File:Destiny Beta Exploring the Tower References ja:タワー de:Turm cy:Tower ru:Tower Category:Locations in The City Category:Activities